Forum:Tomiko Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Tomiko's family survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure because Tomiko's mother was a child at the time of the destruction, when Uzushiogakure was attacked. Tomiko's mother's father took Tomiko's mother and a few other Uzumaki clan members and temporarily sealed them into a scroll that would open and release the things inside after a few hours with whatever that was inside being ok even if it were humans. Then he put the scroll in a small container and sent the container with the scroll down the river in the middle of the village. The attackers wouldn't even notice the container because they would believe it was deb-re from the buildings that were destroyed. A few hours later down the river the scroll opened up and released the people in the scroll, they all stayed together and went to a village. As time went on, Tomiko's mother got older and had a child with one of the clan members that was sealed in the scroll with her. That child was Tomiko. ''' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''The village that the clan members that were sealed went to was Kumogakure. They went there after they ended up on the island in between the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning, they were about to go to Kiri, but it was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist, so they didn't want to go there. So their other alternative and closest village was Kumo. There they told them what happened to Uzushio, so Kumo took them in only because they knew about the Uzumaki's Fuinjutsu and that they were good host for Tailed Beasts. There Tomiko was born. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Right now my plan for her is so she can marry Aoi Uchiha, then I also want to use her in rp's, she will get her hands dirty. She won't be a house wife or anything like that, she will make her own techniques and some clan techniques as well. I also want her and Aoi to possibly have FTG, in my explanation later on I will need Tomiko to play a roll in how they possibly learn the technique. She won't be a nice person, she will be hard and ruthless to some things, then later on in her development if I don't get her or Aoi killed, she will have a child. Then maybe after the child there will be a personality change or whatever. --ISavage (talk) 04:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications